


Energy Rush

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace falls asleep, Actually he does destroy the kitchen, Gen, He threatens to throw Ace overboard, Poor Marco can't catch a break, Thatch almost destroys his own kitchen, Warning for extreme hyperness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: Marco, Ace and Thatch are looking around a marketplace and Ace introduces them to a new energy drink he bought.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Energy Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response. But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, this story is very old (it was written and put up on FanFiction in 2016) and the only thing I fixed were some errors here and there.
> 
> Other than that, there are no pairings and please enjoy this story :)
> 
> This cute and funny story was inspired by Tray D. Sheila over on FanFiction back in 2016. She posted something on Tumblr and this popped into my head (She's literally my inspiration for most things I write)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Thatch screamed and hid behind Marco who came at the wrong time and just looked at Thatch in question.

“What are you hiding from now?” Marco asked not really wanting to know.

“That owl just said hey in a weird voice!” Thatch answered peeking at said owl.

Marco had a feeling that they’ve been at the island too long now. “Owl’s don’t talk, Thatch.”

“But this one did! Look!”

Marco did so (even though he didn’t want to) with a bored expression and waited.

…

“…”

“Hey.” The owl said once more in a strange voice.

“What the f-”

“Hey, guys!”

Both Thatch and Marco yelped as they turned around but calmed down when they saw Ace.

“What’re you guys doing?” Ace asked smiling at there reaction.

“Nothing.” They answered.

Ace decided to let it go (for now) and proceeded talking. “I found this new drink that gives you energy just like coffee!” He held up the drink and Thatch read the label in question.

“Booster Energy? It does sound like coffee. Have you tried it?”

“Nope.”

“Why’d you buy it then?” Marco asked.

“For you cuz you never have energy during the day when you do paperwork all night.”

“I do not do paperwork all night. It’s only most of the night. And I’m not drinking that.”

“Why not? It gives you the same amount of energy like coffee but at least it’ll taste better.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“The energy or the taste?”

“Both.”

“At least take a sip.”

“No.”

“I’ll try it!” Thatch said just grabbing the drink from Ace’s hand.

Something told Marco that was not gonna be a good idea.

Less than a minute later he and Ace were chasing a very hyper Thatch around the market place trying to prevent said person from messing anything up. Again.

“Ace, what the hell was in that stuff?!” Marco scolded.

“Uh…”

“Did you even ask?!”

“I did.”

“And?”

“I, uh… I fell asleep.”

“Are you kidding me?! After this I’m chasing after _you_!”

They then spotted Thatch speed talking to some unfortunate people who looked mostly confused and slightly scared than annoyed.

“Imthatchtheawesomecookofthewhitebeardpirateshaveyouguystriedanewenergydrinkthingitgivesyouenergyjustlikecoffeebutitsnotcoffeebutitgivesyouenergylikecoffeeand-!”

Thatch yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by Marco but still continued talking fast and louder than usual.

“Arewegoingbacktotheshipnow…”

“Yes.” Marco answered but Thatch just continued talking like nothing.

“…everybodyaboutthisenergydrinkyoushouldtryitMarcoitllkeepyouawakeforever~~!!”

Marco then looked at Ace who looked back at him.

“… What?”

“You’re throwing all those drinks in the ocean.”

Ace actually agreed to that.

“Then you’re going in next.”

Ace didn’t agree to that.

Minutes later…

“…Icantwaitto-!”

Marco just dropped Thatch onto the deck and watched as he looked around, spotted Whitebeard and practically flew over to him.

“Oyajiyoullneverguesswhatwedidandfoundandsawanditriedsomethingnewand…!”

Whitebeard looked at Thatch who was currently acting like a kid in a candy store and one on Christmas morning. Thatch was talking so fast he could hardly keep up.

Marco went up to Thatch once more and spoke. “Why don’t you go to your room and-”

“O.k!”

Thatch ran to who knows where and Marco sighed and then looked at Ace.

“Right. Getting rid of these drinks now.” Ace scurried to the railing and just threw the drinks overboard.

Marco turned back to Oyaji and began telling him about what they explored and found.

Meanwhile…

“Is the commander o.k?”

“Why is he so hyper?”

“When is he not?”

“More than usual I mean.”

“Oh.”

“Um… Commander?”

“Yes!” Thatch said clearly still hyper.

“Are you o.k?”

“Ofcourseimokwhenaminotokimalwaysokdoilookoktoyou!”

“Well… Not really no. You seem- Commander, what’re you doing?!”

“Turninguptheheatsothisllgetdonefaster!”

Thatch turned the stove fire up so much that it was surrounding the poor pot that was now burning causing the other chefs to panic.

“Turn the stove off!”

“The stove itself is burning!”

“Get water!”

A loud ‘BOOM!’ was then heard throughout the ship actually causing it to shake making some crew mates lose their balance.

“What the hell was that?!” Haruta said as she, Izou and Fossa ditched there poker game and ran to the kitchen.

When they got there the first thing they noticed was the whole kitchen covered in dust and smoke. How it wasn’t on fire was literally a miracle.

“What in the world happened?!” Haruta asked as she started helping out her crew mates.

One of them was about to answer when Thatch sat up like nothing but was covered in dust and smoke as well as everyone else. “Whoa…” Thatch looked around. “… That was awesome!”

“NO IT WASN’T!” The whole kitchen crew yelled.

“Oi, what’s going… on…” Marco asked but trailed off when he saw the kitchen. “The hell?! What _did_ happen?!”

“Marco~!” Thatch said loudly as he ran up to him. “Iturnedthefireupfreakishlyhighandthepotcaughtonfirewhichwasironicallyprettycoolandthenitexplodedwhichwasalsocoolandthen-”

Thatch suddenly collapsed on Marco startling said person causing them both to fall on the floor. Marco almost panicked but quickly calmed himself when he heard Thatch snoring lightly.

_‘Looks like that drink finally wore off.’_

“My children, what hap-” Whitebeard stopped when he saw the kitchen in a bad state and some hurt crew mates. “Get everyone checked first and fix the kitchen later.”

“Yes, Oyaji.” Some crew mates said.

Whitebeard then noticed Marco on the floor with Thatch on top of him. Marco just looked at Whitebeard with an expression that said ‘it’s not my fault please don’t blame me’.

“…”

“…”

Whitebeard just laughed which caused Marco to pout.

“What’s so funny?” He asked in a rare childish way.

Two hours later…

Thatch woke up with a groan and his head hurt and so did his stomach a little as well.

“Good late afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.” Marco said making Thatch look at him.

“What happened?”

“Do you remember when Ace gave you that Booster Energy?”

“Yeah. That doesn’t sound very pleasant right now, though.”

“That’s cuz you were hyper from it for a while.” _‘Which felt like forever.’_

“Oh. I didn’t do anything stupid did I?”

“Other than the things you normally do?” Marco said earning a pout from Thatch. “Not really. Just annoyed some townspeople by speed talking them to death and me and Ace as well. You even sped-talked to Oyaji who just laughed.”

There was a sudden awkward pause and Thatch was about to say something when Marco added: “Oh and you blew up the kitchen.”

“I _WHAT_?!” Thatch said as he quickly sat up.

“I’m gonna go find Ace now and throw him overboard.” Marco said like nothing as he stood up and headed for the door.

“Oi, don’t just leave! Did I really do that?! Marco!” Thatch stood up and quickly followed him. “Marco-!”

The door was closed causing Thatch to bump into it and fall on the floor. His headache returned and he was pretty sure he could hear Marco laughing on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this one-shot, there’s going to be A LOT MORE along the way :D
> 
> Just a quick heads up, there are going to be many things in my stories that won’t and will not make sense until I start putting up my other stories. My writing is a ‘active reading’ style so to speak so try to keep an eye out for a lot of things whether it’s something big or small. There are also a few running gags and references that pop up every now and then.
> 
> I also can’t wait to get my MarcoxThatch one-shots up here but that’s going to take time as there is A LOT to edit and put up here. But those are the ones you have to pay attention to the most if you decide to stay for that long ride.
> 
> Is there… Anyone here on this site who ships MarcoxThatch? Someone? Anyone? I know there has to be MaTch shippers on this site somewhere!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
